Merc outfit (Fallout: New Vegas)
|baseid = (grunt) (cruiser) (veteran) (adventurer) (troublemaker) (charmer) (explorer's) }} Merc outfits are sets of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics They come in several variants with different appearances but identical stats. Each variant can be repaired using any of the other merc outfits. Variants Merc outfits come in many variations including: Merc cruiser outfit A long leather jacket with the sleeves removed with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as some black pants make up this outfit. Strange man's merc cruiser outfit A unique variation of the outfit worn by Strange man, it is identical in both look and name and only differs by having a higher DT, 3 instead of 1. Merc adventurer outfit * Male - A large leather jacket with torn-off sleeves, a red sweater underneath, a brown bandolier, along with several watches, a pair of brown pants, and a necklace with three teeth on it make up this suit of clothing. * Female - Comes with a bare midriff red/black top, similar pants and boots with spurs. Instead of the Bandolier, it comes with a small leather strap. Merc charmer outfit * Male - A faded teal suit jacket and pants with a gray shirt underneath, as well as a strange collar that protects the neck. * Female - Gray-blue suit top with a matching mini-skirt and ripped black fishnet tights. Merc grunt outfit * Male - A white shirt and some brown military-esque cargo pants make up this suit of clothing. * Female - basically the same, but with a white tank top instead. It is almost the same as the wasteland doctor fatigues, but without the added satchel or blood. It can oddly be used to repair the naughty nightwear. Merc veteran outfit * Male - A blue leather jacket with re-bar shoulder arches and bracelets, along with a few war medals, a rebreather/gas mask of some kind hanging around the neck, and some brown pants make up this suit of clothing. * Female - Similar to the male version, but with no sleeves, no metal gratings, and no medals on the jacket. Merc troublemaker outfit * Male - A heavy black coat, two ammunition belts, and some grayish pants make up this suit of clothing. * Female - Similar to male version however ammunition belts are replaced with two leather strips. Explorer's gear Even though the Explorer's gear was cut from Fallout 3, it has been returned in Fallout: New Vegas, worn solely by the Enclave remnant Orion Moreno, obtainable by finding him in a house north of the NCR Sharecropper Farms and either killing him or reverse pickpocketing, or you can simply pickpocket/kill it from him when he's present in the Remnants bunker, when you engage him in either fighting or a speech challenge, which allows you to both have him help you during the fight at Hoover Dam and obtain the armor. Locations * Many of them, of all types, can be found early in the game worn by the escaped convicts of Primm. * Near the fridge where Barton Thorn has you clear out the geckos, a dead prospector wears the charmer outfit. The prospector will be replaced by Johnny if Wild Wasteland was taken. * An adventurer outfit in poor condition lies down the same cliff as the dead prospector/Johnny, next to a skeleton. * Wolfhorn ranch, the armor locker can have more than 1 random merc outfit. * Vipers wear many types of merc outfits * Jimmy wears a charmer outfit. * Boone and Layla both wear grunt outfits. * Dixon wears a cruiser outfit. * A Gun Runner guard wears a veteran outfit at the 188 trading post. * Sold in Westside at Miguel's Pawn Shop. Always in stock. * Gloria Van Graff at Silver Rush wears a charmer outfit. * Elizabeth Kieran wears a merc troublemaker outfit. * Lacey at the Mojave Outpost wears a merc adventurer outfit. * There is a large supply of merc cruiser outfits at the Monte Carlo Suites, near the Westside south entrance, on the bodies of members of the Scorpions gang and one merc charmer outfit worn by their leader Yvette. * Mercenaries wear them at the mercenary camp (only appears without WW trait). * Manny Vargas wears an adventurer outfit. * An NCR trooper in Camp McCarran may spawn with a merc grunt outfit. However, this is very rare. * During the quest G.I. Blues, 3 NCR troopers guarding the NCR soup kitchen will be wearing merc outfits, one with an adventure outfit, and 2 with cruiser outfits. Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing de:Söldner-Outfit (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Traje de mercenario (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Одежда наёмника (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Одяг найманця (Fallout: New Vegas)